Peter Pan, un nuevo amigo
by Lily Boom
Summary: Años después de que Wendy y los niños perdidos se fuesen. Wendy es una anciana y tiene nietos.Nuevos niños perdidos y un nuevo personaje.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: REGRESO A NUNCA JAMÁS.**

"¡He vuelto!" dijo Peter Pan de vuelta a casa.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Los niños perdidos habían regresado al mundo real. Wendy se había ido. Campanilla no estaba en casa.

"Que triste es esta casa si no tengo a nadie con quien estar." Dijo con voz triste.

Sabía que había hecho lo correcto dejando ir a Wendy, Jhon, su hermanito y a los niños perdidos, pero ahora estaba solo y se iba a aburrir. Además, por algún motivo… algo en su corazón le dolía como si estuviese enfermo, pero no lo estaba. Ya no más aventuras contra los piratas; Garfio había sido devorado por el cocodrilo. Como los niños perdidos se habían ido ya no tendría a nadie con quién jugar. Aún así se fue a volar un poco por el país. Lo recorrió de punta a punta. Pasó por la laguna de las sirenas, atravesó la hondonada de los piratas, el cabo del campamento indio… pero nada le ayudó. Así una y otra vez durante todo el día. Y por la noche… decidió volver a ver a todos al mundo real.

Durante años repitió la rutina, así pudo ver cómo Wendy crecía. A menudo se sentaba en su ventana a escuchar las historias que ella leía. Y de vez en cuando entraba a saludarla.

Un día durmió más de la cuenta, y cuando llegó a verla Wendy ya era una señora anciana, se había casado y tenía un precioso bebé en sus brazos.

"Peter…" le dijo ella cuando le vio su cara de sorpresa y decepción.

"¡Wendy! ¡Prometiste nunca crecer!" le dijo Peter. "¡Que yo sería el hombre de tu vida!"

"Peter… esto era un paso más para…" dijo Wendy.

"¡No!" dijo Peter apenado. "¡Lo prometiste!" añadió mostrándole el dedal.

"!Peter!" le dijo Wendy. "¡Estuve esperando el día de mi boda! Esperaba que llegases volando e impidieses que lo hiciese. Pero tú no llegaste… ahora estoy casada, tengo una hija Moira… y esta es mi nieta."

"¡No!" gritó Peter entonces lleno de rabia y dolor, tristeza. "¡Lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste que yo sería el único!"

Entonces se fue volando antes de que Wendy dijese una palabra más.

Cuando llegó a Nunca Jamás, Campanilla estaba allí. Peter lloró, lloró y durmió todo el día. Y la pobre Campanilla no sabía que hacer. Intentó alegrarle, le llevó los mejores manjares de todo Nunca Jamás, tesoros… le preparó aventuras nuevas con los indios e incluso con algunas hadas. Pero Peter no pudo volar.

Campanilla sentía cómo si en su pecho su corazón le estuviese siendo arrancado. Cuando Peter había dejado ir a todos ella se había sentido feliz de que él eligiese seguir viviendo en Nunca Jamás, con ella, en vez crecer junto a Wendy. Pero ahora ya estaba dudando qué hubiese sido mejor.

Le costó casi trescientos sesenta amaneceres con sus correspondientes noches a Peter volver a recuperar su habilidad para volar, justo lo que le costó desterrar a Wendy y el resto de su familia de su mente y su corazón y volver a recuperar su pensamiento alegre.

Y entonces lo primero que hizo fue cacarear, y su cacareo llenó todo el aire del país de Nunca Jamás, alegrando a amigos y haciendo un escalofrío recorrer la espalda de aquellos con un corazón envenenado.

"Creo que llevo mucho tiempo aquí." Dijo Peter sonriendo con los brazos en jarras en lo alto del acantilado. "Creo que ya va siendo hora de volver a volar hasta el mundo real, buscaré nuevas aventuras allí."

Sonriendo Campanilla alzó el vuelo y entonces cuando Peter consiguió volver a elevarse ella sonrió aún más. Una aventura en el mundo real era justo lo que Peter Pan necesitaba ahora. Alegría, eso era lo que volvían a sentir ambos tras muchos días y noches de profundo dolor.

Aquí comienza mi historia. Bueno, no aquí. En realidad empezó hace unos 16 años cuando mis padres me abandonaron o murieron o a saber que. El caso es que desde que nací y me encontraron en un cubo de basura he pasado mi vida en este orfanato que llamamos, por hacerlo de una manera, hogar.

No es que me queje, en el fondo he tenido suerte. La superiora se llama Madre Catalina. Una monja de la orden de las no sé qué que decidió que su verdadera labor social era hacerse cargo de los pobres huérfanos de la zona. Así que aquí estamos todos los menores de edad que hemos sido abandonados, o se nos ha quitado de nuestros padres o, por cualquier otro motivo, estamos solos.

Por cierto, me llamo Isabelle, no tengo apellido porque no tengo familia, de hecho, mi nombre me lo puso Madre Catalina en honor a Santa Isabel, la hermana de la virgen María.

La Madre Catalina nos acoge, y aunque ella no quiera decírnoslo, los niños que vivimos en el orfanato "la Esperanza" la perdimos hace tiempo.

Solo los más pequeños conservan la esperanza. Los mayores y la gente de mi edad ya están intentando organizarse la vida para cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad poder empezar una nueva vida. Al parecer, solo yo parezco desear aferrarme a algo con la esperanza de encontrar una familia. Aunque la verdad es muy diferente.

No quiero crecer.

No quiero ser mayor. No quiero tener que trabajar en una oficina y llevar un maldito horario ni que la gente me mire al pasar compadeciéndose de mí por haber crecido en este maldito y deprimente lugar.

Yo quiero seguir siendo pequeña, poder evitar todo lo que sucederá dentro de dos años exactamente. Y es que hoy es mi cumpleaños. Hoy se cumplen 16 años desde que mi familia me abandonó en la basura. Aquí en el orfanato de los que no saben el cumpleaños se fija por el mismo día que fuimos encontrados. Y de hecho, yo soy famosa. Salí en los periódicos nada más nacer.

"Recién nacido arrojado al arroyo." Esa soy yo, una niña a la que nadie salvo Madre Catalina y mis compañeros huérfanos quieren.

En el orfanato otros tienen la labor de limpiar, yo ayudo en la cocina cuando no estoy en clase, y por las noches, cuento historias a los que quieren oírlas.

Esa es mi forma de mantener la esperanza, huyo de la realidad, me encierro en mi mundo de fantasías. En él soy una princesa, o una guerrera, una heroína… creo que una vez llegué incluso a ser una temible pirata.

Pero los mayores me llaman "Rosa helada", la cuenta-cuentos del orfanato de la calle Morgue.

Creo que conozco como unos 120 cuentos diferentes, y si no están inventados yo los invento. Creo que desde que comencé a contar cuentos no he contado el mismo dos veces. Pero mi favorito es el de Peter Pan, el niño que no quería crecer.

Hay una anciana, Wendy, que viene de vez en cuando a contarnos historias sobre ese chico. Me gusta esa anciana. Dice que ella conoció a ese Peter Pan del que habla, que antes le solía contar sus aventuras a su hija y luego a su nieta, pero como todos, ellas también crecieron así que ahora solo le quedan los niños perdidos.

Luego yo cuento mis propias historias sobre Peter Pan a mis compañeros huérfanos. Nos gustan sus aventuras; hasta tal punto que ahora nosotros nos llamamos a nosotros mismos "Niños perdidos". Aunque lo más correcto sería llamarnos "Niños del vertedero". No, lo de Niños perdidos suena mejor.

Desde que la anciana Wendy nos contase los cuentos de Peter Pan, hemos dormido con la ventana abierta, por si algún día a Peter se le ocurriese venir a visitarnos.

De hecho, el pequeño Darcy rompió el cierre de la ventana hace unos meses y desde entonces la ventana no se ha podido cerrar.

No sé cuantos días me he asomado a la ventana con la esperanza de ver a ese muchacho volador después de que el último de los enanos se durmiese con mis historias. Son tantas noches que ya he perdido la cuenta. Son tantas las veces que he soñado que venía y le conocía que ya hasta me parece un personaje real. Pero aunque en el fondo de mi mente supiese que era solo una invención de Wendy para entretenernos, en el fondo del corazón, muy muy al fondo, tengo el sentimiento de que Peter existe, aunque nunca pararía a visitar a estos niños y niñas desesperados que somos.

Lo que no esperaba es que, el mismo día de mi 16 cumpleaños, una de mis fantasías se hiciese realidad.

"Isa, isa, cuéntanos un cuento." Me pedían los más pequeños.

"Vale, ¿Y mi linterna?" pregunté divertida. "No puedo comenzar una historia sin mi fiel antorcha."

Al instante tenía mi linterna y mi disfraz de Isabelle "Pan", así que comencé mi historia, sobre el increíble Peter Pan, el valiente niño que no quería crecer y vivía increíbles aventuras en el País de Nunca Jamás.

"Y de nuevo Peter había ganado la pelea, así que lanzó su cacareo de victoria que llenó la isla y todo el mundo supo que Peter Pan había vuelto a ganar otra batalla. Fin. Y ahora… Hora de guardar silencio, mi querida antorcha. Cierra tus ojos y deja que mis amigos vuelen al país de los sueños para ver a sus amigos." Dije apagando la linterna tras comprobar que todos los niños dormían tranquilos.

Madre Catalina me había dado permiso para dormir con ellos, pero antes de meterme en la cama, hacía una ronda arropando a mis compañeros pequeños, deseando que todos ellos tuviesen su final feliz aunque solo fuese cada noche en sus sueños.

Porque solo para nosotros existíamos, para el resto de Londres no existíamos salvo por los pocos afortunados que habían tenido una familia. Yo ni siquiera existía oficialmente. De hecho, creo que si alguno de nosotros muriese o desapareciese, nadie salvo el resto de compañeros le echaríamos en falta.

Ya iba a acostarme cuando encontré un bicho y lo tiré por la ventana.

"Puagg…" dijo una voz de chico.

"Hay… ¿quién hay ahí?" pregunté asomándome a la ventana.

Entonces, una luciérnaga se coló por nuestra ventana y comenzó a agredirme. Me molestó tanto que intenté golpearle una y otra vez hasta que la atrapé entre mis manos.

"Jo, es la primera vez que una luciérnaga me ataca." Dije sujetándola entre mis manos mientras sentía cómo se movía intentando escapar.

"Oye, creo que tienes algo que es mío." dijo la voz de chico susurrando desde la ventana. "¿Te importa soltarla, por favor?"

Entonces le vi. Estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana y no me había dado cuenta de su presencia por el ataque de la luciérnaga.

"Claro, yo no mato bichitos." Dije llevando la luciérnaga hasta la ventana para soltarla. "¿Quién eres?" pregunté entonces. "¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

"Me llamo Pan, Peter Pan." Dijo. "Y he venido volando, claro. Me gusta escuchar tus cuentos. A mí y a Campanilla."

"No puede ser…" dije sorprendida. "¿De verdad eres…?"

"Aja." Dijo elevándose en el aire cabeza abajo. "Puedes creértelo. Siento haberte… asustado."

"No… No pasa nada." Dije yo.

La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer o decir. Ni siquiera podía creerme lo que estaba viendo. Lo había soñado tantas veces que seguramente fuese solo una fantasía más.

"Te he estado escuchando todas las noches." Me dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la ventana. "Me gustan tus historias."

"Gracias." Dije sonriendo. "Pero… no sé si podrás oírlas mucho más tiempo. Dentro de poco me trasladarán a otro pabellón donde están los chicos mayores…"

"¡Ah, no!" dijo. "¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡¿Cómo voy oír tus cuentos si dejas de contarlos por las noches?!"

"No lo sé… podría dejar la ventana abierta, pero… como es la planta baja hay enrejados para que no entren ladrones…"

"¡Ya lo sé!" me dijo. "¡Vente al País de Nunca Jamás!" añadió cogiéndome de la muñeca. "¡Ahí no se crece nunca, y no te cambiarán de área! ¡Podrás contarme cuentos todas las noches!"

"Eso… me encantaría." Dije sonriendo. "Pero los niños… Madre Clara…"

"¡Campanilla podría hacer que viniesen todos!"Dijo Peter cogiéndome y tirando de nuevo de mí. "¡Vamos!"

Me sentaba mal, por Madre Clara. Pero ella también sabía que para nosotros quedaba ya poca esperanza. La gente que quería adoptar, la poca que de verdad quería, no venía a nuestro orfanato para coger a los niños del arroyo.

"¿Podrán volver algún día?" le pregunté a Peter.

Él entonces aterrizó en la ventana y me miró serio. Yo no lo sabía, pero le dolía oir tan pronto que se había vuelto a equivocar.

"¿Por qué?" me preguntó entonces. "¿Por qué todos prefieren esta vida corta en vez de ser siempre niños?"

"Porque aún tienen esperanzas." Contesté. "Ellos conocen solo esto. La vida no ha sido amable con nosotros, pero ellos aún conservan un poco de esperanza en que serán adoptados y tendrán un futuro."

"Está bien." Dijo "Podéis venir y luego si quieren irse podrán volver."

Por alguna razón me sentía mal por él, y eso que no habíamos hecho más que conocernos.

"Dame un segundo." Dije girándome. "Madre Clara ha sido siempre buena con nosotros, no quiero causarle ningún dolor. Le escribiré una nota diciendo que nos iremos de viaje unos días."

"Claro." Dijo sentándose en la ventana. "Lo que quieras, total no importa esperar uno poco más."

No me costó apenas cinco minutos escribir una carta de despedida a Madre Clara explicándole que habíamos ido de vacaciones con Peter Pan, el auténtico, el que decía la anciana cuenta cuentos Wendy.

Para entonces los niños ya estaban despiertos, a medias. Pero como no eran más de diez les hicimos tumbar en una enorme sábana y Campanilla me roció con polvo de hadas. Me costó un poco encontrar un pensamiento lo suficientemente fuerte como para elevarme y poder llevar a mis pequeños amigos.

Pero al final lo conseguí, con ayuda de Peter, por supuesto. Lo que nunca pensé fue que unos niños tan pequeños pudiesen pesar tanto.

Pero al final, tras parar tres veces a descansar un poco los brazos conseguimos llegar al País de Nunca Jamás.

Y allí Peter me indicó para parar en la casa que según las historias que conocía de él, habían ocupado durante años Peter Pan y los niños perdidos.

Allí abrimos la sábana y mis niños parecieron desvelarse un poco.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de dónde estábamos todo fue algarabía y alegría.

Pero debo decir que eso no duraría mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: UNA NUEVA COMPAÑERA.**

"¡He vuelto!" dijo Peter Pan de vuelta a casa.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a llamar y de nuevo no encontró respuesta.

"Hum…" Dijo aterrizando. "No me digas que he vuelto a perder a mi compañera."

En silencio comenzó a buscarla, y yo, desde mi escondite entre las ramas del árbol del ahorcado me cubría la boca para evitar que se me escapase la risa.

Y es que Peter estaba francamente gracioso removiendo cielos y tierra buscándome.

"Te encontré." Decía cada vez. Pero no me encontraba.

Al final acabé por perderle de vista y me lancé a volar para volver a esconderme en otro sitio más fácil. En total silencio tal y como me había enseñado.

"¡Te pillé!" Dijo apareciendo en mi espalda mientras yo gritaba alegre y sorprendida. "Ja ja ja, cada vez lo haces mejor." Me dijo riéndose.

"Pensé en gastarte una broma." Dije sonriendo y sentándome y dejando claramente visible mi nuevo atuendo.

"Ya he recogido lo que pediste para hacer esos jugos." Me dijo descargando las hierbas en una bolsa hecha a mano a mis pies. "¿Para qué son?"

"Comida, pintura… y tintes." Dije sonriendo y suspirando al darme cuenta de que él ni había reparado en nada nuevo. "Peter…"

"¡¿Qué te has hecho a tu ropa?!" me preguntó asombrado.

"¿Te gusta?" Le pregunté feliz de que por fin se hubiese dado cuenta. "Campanilla y Damien me ayudaron a recortarla y yo la cosí."

"Es… un buen trabajo." Dijo. "Pensé que hoy ibas a jugar a la laguna otra vez."

"Iba, pero me encontré esto y decidí hacerlo antes de que se me olvidase."

Desde que habíamos llevado de vuelta a los peques al orfanato de nuevo él parecía un poco más preocupado por todo lo que yo hacía que de costumbre. Era como si temiese algo. Igual que cuando no conseguía encontrarme jugando.

Lo que no sabía era que ya le habían hecho daño hacía tiempo, le habían olvidado tras nacer y haber desaparecido y por ello había vivido siempre en Nunca Jamás. Hacía muchos años antes de mí, una chica había ido allí con sus amigos, una mujer que se parecía bastante a mí; una chica que le había roto el corazón al irse de nuevo a Londres.

Y luego había llegado yo con todos los peques del orfanato y ellos también se habían ido.

"Peter, en el fondo, ellos también esperan encontrar una familia." Le dije yo cuando él se enfadaba tras su partida. "No puedes culparles de ello. Son sus sueños."

"Entonces tú también te irás." Me decía entonces. "¡Vete!. ¡Puedes irte cuando quieras, no te necesito!"

Eso me dolía, él era mi héroe favorito. Pero también podía entender que en el fondo se sentía solo y reaccionaba así, al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrada a eso cada vez que a uno de los peques le daba una pataleta.

Yo huía a un sitio del árbol y después de un rato, a veces incluso la tarde entera, él volvía y me pedía perdón.

Así una y otra vez hasta que comenzó a recuperarse de ello.

Pero siempre, siempre, él estaba allí para mí. Había pasado años refugiándome en sus historias, las que nos contaba la anciana Wendy cuando venía los sábados y fiestas de guardar; y ahora… allí estaba, con mi héroe, viviendo todas las aventura que había soñado y más.

Aunque él nunca me contase gran cosa sobre lo que sentía.

"¿Y sabes qué?" Me dijo mientras molíamos unas hierbas para hacer polvo para teñir en un futuro. "Las flores púrpuras me costó un poco conseguirlas porque un animal había decidido que estaban en su terreno."

"Vaya, pero no te hizo daño ¿no?" Le pregunté.

"Solo esto." Me dijo sonriendo y mostrándome unos arañazos.

"Vamos, te curaré esas heridas."Afirmé dejando los polvos ya hechos y guardados en una bolsa de hojas.

"Ah, no importa." Me dijo sonriendo. "Siempre curan solas."

"Bueno, sería mejor curártelas." Dije yo.

"¿En serio?"

"En serio." Afirmé sonriendo.

Lo de curar a niños pequeños era mi especialidad, y Peter era como otro niño pequeño. Se quejó y casi pataleó cuando le curé, pero cuando acabé volvió a la normalidad.

"Duele." Me dijo mirándose las heridas. "Y siempre apestan." Afirmó apartando la cara asqueado.

"Curarán." Dije sonriendo y guardando el pequeño botiquín. "Como siempre."

"Hey, he visto un nuevo aspirante a Capitán Garfio." Me dijo divertido.

"¿En serio?" Dije divertida.

"Sí, pero Garfio era más divertido." Dijo tumbándose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Peter." Le dije esa noche cuando se me cruzó una idea por la cabeza. "Oye ¿qué te parece si esta noche volamos a casa?"

"Ya estamos en casa." Me dijo.

"Quería decir a Londres." Dije sonriendo pero haciéndole entristecer sin proponérmelo. "No quería... perdón, no pretendía decir que quiera volver, es solo que... pensé que podría ser divertido."

"¿Tú crees?" Me dijo.

"Claro." Dije yo. "Pero... si no quieres..."

"Está bien." Dijo él. "En fin, seguro que allí habría más aventuras, además, últimamente los aspirantes a pirata son... demasiado patéticos." Dijo sonriendo.

"Pues si te gustan los piratas sé dónde puedes encontrar muchos, en Londres hay pero diferentes." Dije sonriendo. "Si sabes dónde buscarles claro."

"¿Estás segura?" Me preguntó.

"Er... casi." Dije yo.

"Entonces ¡en marcha!" Gritó cogiéndome. "¡Rumbo a Londres!"


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2: UNA NUEVA COMPAÑERA

**CAPÍTULO 3: LONDRES.**

"¿Seguro que es aquí?" Me preguntó Peter dudando. "No parece muy..."

"Estarán por aquí cerca." Dije yo. "Oí que estaban por aquí cerca siempre."

"¿Qué tipo de piratas son?" Me preguntó cuando vimos salir dos punks de un bar.

"¿Esos?" Dije yo divertida. "Será divertido molestarles y luego huir."

"Suena bien." Dijo él.

Molestar a unos punks no era algo demasiado difícil, al menos no para Peter. Claro que escapar de ellos sin salir volando tampoco fue algo fácil. Sin embargo acabamos riéndonos en un jardín mientras ellos se iban de largo.

"¡Eh!" Dije yo mirando alrededor. "Este sitio me suena..."

"Aquí te encontré." Me dijo Peter mirando a la ventana. "Solía esconderme debajo de tu ventana y escucharte contar mis historias a unos niños pequeños."

"¡Ya me acuerdo!" Dije feliz. "¡Los niños del vertedero!. ¡No 'Niños del vertedero' no 'Niños perdidos'!" Exclamé sonriendo feliz al recordar. "Y la madre Catalina..."

"Parece que ya lo recuerdas." Me dijo.

"Oh, Peter... ¿podemos pasar un poquito? Me gustaría poder saludarles... Oh, hace tanto que no les veo... ¿podemos?"

"Claro." Dijo él un poco triste. "Como no..."

"Será solo una noche." Dije yo sonriendo. "Y me iré contigo, lo prometo."

"Sí." Dijo más alegre.

"Y podríamos hacer una entrada." Dije pensando y sonriendo divertida. "Se me ha ocurrido qué..."

Con cuidado le puse la mano en la oreja y le susurré mi plan.

Los niños dormían en el cuarto cuando oyeron un tintineo en la ventana y los que estaban despiertos se incorporaron para mirar a la ventana. De pronto, vieron allí a un pequeño duende con rastas y pelo largo y suelto vestido con ropas verdes y una capa larga.

"Buenas noches, señoritos y señoritas." Dije haciendo una reverencia. "¿Y sus modales?"

"¿Quién eres?" Me dijo un niño.

"¿Cómo?" Dije yo ofendida y saltando sobre la cama más cercana. "¡Qué ofensa!. ¡No conocer a la famosa 'Rosa helada', la mejor y más famosa cuenta-cuentos de la calle Morgue!. ¡Qué insolencia!"

"¿Y él?" Preguntó otro.

"Yo soy el gran Pan." Dijo Peter haciendo una reverencia quitándose el sombrero. "Famoso héroe."

"Y habíamos venido a contaros un cuento, pero..." Dije poniéndome el sombrero. "Creo que nos iremos a otro orfanato, a uno donde hayan oído hablar de nosotros."

"Eh, Rosa helada." Me dijo una voz familiar. "¿A dónde te crees que vas? Te reto a un cuento, demuestra que eres tan famosa. Cuéntanos el de aquella vez que Peter Pan le robó a Garfio el tesoro."

Sonriendo me senté en lo alto de uno de los postes del cuarto y Peter voló con un salto hasta lo alto del único armario de allí.

Hacía mucho que no contaba un cuento ante una audiencia como esa, y Peter simplemente estaba allí, escuchando el cuento con una sonrisa en los labios. O al menos eso pasó hasta que oímos ruidos fuera cuando todos estaban dormidos.

"¡Madre Catalina!" Dije asustada.

"¡Salgamos de aquí!" Dijo Peter.

"No da tiempo." Dije saltando a debajo de unas mantas sobre un colchón tras la puerta para que él llegase segundos después y se metiese conmigo bajo las mantas justo cuando la puerta se abrió y entraba la anciana monja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que este es el sitio donde vivías." Me dijo Peter mientras salía de debajo de las mantas cuando Madre Catalina se hubo ido de allí.

"Sí." Dije yo. "Es el único hogar que he tenido nunca, bueno, ahora tengo la casa del árbol." Afirmé sonriendo.

El resto de niños ya dormían, y nosotros estábamos sobre el colchón bajo mi cama y cubiertos por unas mantas que habían dejado por allí. Supongo que tanto tiempo fuera de allí había hecho que se me olvidase que Madre Catalina siempre hacía una ronda antes de acostarse y por eso por poco nos pilla a Peter y a mí.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Me preguntó él.

"Dormimos aquí." Le dije sonriendo y golpeando el colchón un poco para ablandarlo. "Al menos es un sitio blando y tranquilo. Y al menos yo necesito echar una cabezada."

"Pero… íbamos a buscar aventuras…" Me dijo.

"Aquí dentro he tenido las mayores aventuras antes de ir a Nunca Jamás." Dije bostezando. "Y si Madre Catalina te pilla aquí… bueno, si te pilla Madre Dolores, entonces sí que te va a caer una buena bronca."

"Duerme." Me dijo entonces mientras yo me acurrucaba mejor. "Yo voy a ir a un sitio… a buscar a alguien."

"34, Baker street." Le dije.

"¿Cómo?" Me dijo.

"La dirección de la anciana Wendy." Le dije bostezando. "Ella también hablaba mucho de ti, supongo que somos las únicas dos personas que creen en ti sin ser unos niños."

"Sí, cierto." Dijo él calmándose un poco. "¿Dónde dijiste que era?"

"Sales, a la derecha y en la séptima calle giras a la izquierda, entonces sigues y en la cuarta calle giras a la derecha. Entonces…"

"Iremos mañana." Afirmó él volviendo a tumbarse mientras se abría la puerta y entonces yo le tapé la boca.

"¿Quién es el que hace ese ruido?" Murmuró Madre Dolores enfocando con su linterna a las camas pasando muy cerca de nosotros.

Peter estaba mirándome de frente así que con la mano que no le mantenía callado le hice señas de que se callase.

"Será posible…" Dijo molestas antes de irse.

Tan pronto se fue, le quité la mano de la boca a Peter.

"Que bruja." Dijo él.

Eso me hizo aguantar la risa, siempre lo habíamos pensado nosotros; y al verme a mí reír él también se aguantó la risa.

"Siempre ha sido así de gruñona." Le dije yo volviendo a acomodarme en colchón.

"Bueno, pues no está tan mal." Me dijo. "Ahora sé de dónde sacabas la parte de la pirata Cara-perro" Afirmó casi riéndose.

Eso me hizo sonreír y acabé por dormirme también yo. A él le costó un poco más.

No estaba acostumbrado a tener que dormir fuera de casa, así que dio cien vueltas, hasta que acabó cara a cara conmigo que dormía apaciblemente. Entonces se quedó un poco asombrado. Yo dormía como nunca, estaba allí tranquila, acurrucada bajo la manta.

Entonces reparó en que tenía un mechón de pelo en la cara y lo apartó con cuidado. Yo simplemente gemí suavemente y me acurruqué más aún, solo que esta vez fue contra él.

Al principio se alarmó, pero entonces, se relajó y suspiró. Le resultó incluso agradable y acabó sonriendo y poniéndome un brazo bajo la cabeza para que me sirviese de almohada.

"Creo que podré dormir un poco." Murmuró suavemente.

Entonces sonrió y cerró los ojos antes de dormirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente cuado me desperté vi que estaba entre sus brazos y que él dormía tranquilo rodeándome entre sus brazos con gesto apacible. Me dio pena despertarle pero sonreí y me moví.

"Peter… oye, despierta… Enseguida vendrán a despertarles…" Le dije.

Tan pronto se dio cuenta de cómo estaban las cosas se separó y casi rodó hasta golpearse contra otra cama.

"¡Shhhh!" Le dije riendo. "Hay que salir ya, venga. Antes de que llegue alguien a..."

Tarde, oímos como la puerta se abría y entraba uno de los mayores.

"Eh, ¿quién eres?" Me dijo cogiéndome por detrás de la camiseta verde de Pan que llevaba. "¿Bella?"

"¡Suéltame!" Dije intentando zafarme.

"¡Suéltala!" Dijo Peter intentando golpearle.

"¡Esperar, esperar!" Dijo la chica. "Soy yo, Kitty."

"¿Kitty?" Dije yo.

"¡Sí!" Dijo ella sonriendo a la vez que oíamos cómo en el piso de abajo se oían ruidos. "Oh, no. Vamos, será mejor que os escondamos. Por aquí…" Dijo metiéndonos en un armario escobero. "Hay poco espacio, pero al menos podréis pasar sin que os pillen."

"Gracias Kitty." Le dije.

"Sí, gracias." Le dijo Peter entrando tras de mí y pegándose a la pared contraria a mí.

La verdad es que era raro estar allí, con él quiero decir.

"Esto es muy estrecho..." Se quejó Peter entre dientes.

"Ya..." Le dije sonriendo y susurrando. "Ya sé, espera que... me aparto un poco más... y..."

"Ya sé." Me dijo él.

Era gracioso, no podíamos ver nada, no hacíamos ruido, y de pronto noté que me daban un golpe en las piernas.

"¡Ay!" Susurré.

"Lo siento." Me dijo. "Trataba de sentarme."

"¿Dándome una patada?" Le pregunté frotándome las espinillas.

"Nooo." Me dijo mientras una mano aparecía primero en mi costado y luego tanteaba hasta agarrar un poco de mi vestido y tirar de mí hacia abajo haciéndome caer. "Al menos ahora es más cómodo."

"Sí." Asentí.

Sí, era más cómodo, pero es que estaba encima suyo, sentada en su regazo mientras él estaba apoyado con la espalda en la pared y los brazos tras su cabeza.

"¿No estás un poco rígida?" Me dijo.

"No puedo, esto está estrecho ¿recuerdas?" Le dije.

Entonces él sonrió, sacó un brazo y simplemente me rodeó bajo el pecho con cuidado antes de empujarme suavemente para que me apoyase en él.

"¿Mejor ahora?" Me dijo. "Vamos a tener que esperar un poco, así que..."

"Shhh..." Le dije mientras oíamos ruidos fuera.

La verdad es que se estaba cómodo allí sentado. Y Peter encontró divertido que cuando me relajé un poco, notó mi espalda más blanda, un bulto suave y calentito que estaba en su regazo y contra su pecho mientras él estaba cómodamente apoyado contra la pared sentado en el suelo y pensando en cómo iba a reaccionar Wendy cuando le viese y él le ofreciese ir con nosotros a Nunca Jamás, ella y Jhon y Michael.

"¿Tú crées que se habrán ido ya?" Me preguntó después de un rato.

"No." Negué yo suavemente. "Normalmente solíamos irnos y después de que el autobús soltase una llamada se iba, a los 3 minutos pasaba la jefa a hacer revisión y pasaban 7 minutos hasta que llegaban las de la limpieza."

Sí, oímos el bocinazo del autobús y a los 3 minutos justos oímos la puerta abrirse y cerrarse tras un minuto allí.

"¿Ya?" Me preguntó mientras yo escuchaba los ruidos de fuera.

"Ya." Afirmé sonriendo y empujando la puerta para abrirla y caerme fuera mientras él se reía.

"Bonita caída." Me dijo saliendo y revoloteando sobre mí.

"Oh, muy gracioso, Peter." Le dije levantándome y chocando ambas frentes. "¡Auch!"

Dijimos los dos riéndonos.

"Bueno... ahora a ver cómo salimos de aquí." Le dije.

"¿Volando?" Me dijo.

"Oh, claro, es lo más normal de mundo." Afirmé. "Dos niños volando por Londres, y a plena luz del día."

"Vale, a ver la lista ¿se te ocurre alguna idea?" Me dijo.

"Creo que sí..." Afirmé sonriendo al ver unos uniformes olvidados.


End file.
